


Regret

by DizzyDrea



Category: Castle
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle wishes things were different in the wake of Beckett's shooting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Today is my birthday, so this is my gift to you. It's not much; just 100 words but it has a somewhat hopeful tone; if you squint. Still, I hope you enjoy your birthday gift.
> 
> Originally posted at fanfiction.net.
> 
> Disclaimer: Castle is the property of ABC, ABC Studios, Beacon Productions, Andrew Marlowe and a lot of other people who aren't me. I am doing this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~

The hiss and beep of the machines tells him she's still alive.

He sits alone in the hospital room. It's late. Dark. 

He wishes he could have protected her. He wishes he were more than a writer, that he could have somehow stopped the bullet from flying true.

Most of all, he wishes she would just wake up. Wake up and forgive him. Or tease him. Or yell at him.

But mostly, he just wishes she'd wake up.

Josh comes and chases him off.

When he's gone, she stirs. Josh turns hopeful eyes on her. 

She whispers his name.

"Castle."

~Finis


End file.
